


I'm reaching the for life within

by SundialBloom



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Every main series game trainer will protect Mewtwo with their life, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add characters as they appear - Freeform, Mewtwo learns about the world, Mewtwo travels the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialBloom/pseuds/SundialBloom
Summary: After spending months under the roof of one Professor Oak, reading and studying the world they've been born into, Mewtwo decides to leave Kanto. Mewtwo doesn't realize how big of a support system they truly have, and the champions from each region are more tight-knit than previously thought.





	I'm reaching the for life within

Ethan looked warily at the creature in front of him. He crouched down low in the bushes, attempting to obscure himself. He continues to prowl low, careful to dodge branches and crisp fallen leaves. Ethan took no care or mind in thinking about how the moment he had gotten within a radar of two miles he had already been scanned and identified. Creeping beneath a large wild fern, he pulls the threads of the leaves back to peer into the forest clearing. The creature is gone. He loses himself momentarily and huffs in frustration, flicking the fern lazily. A soft laugh is heard from behind him.

Whirling around with a smile on his face Ethan stands excitedly at being face to face with Mewtwo once again. The Feline is standing a bit away, a neutral expression on its face, but by the way, the air is aloof and soft with content, Ethan can tell Mewtwo is happy as well. The Johto Champion almost runs over to hug Mewtwo, taking an exciting step closer before reigning himself in. He smiles wildly and plops himself on the ground, crossing his legs and waggling his eyebrows expectantly. A low rumble of a laugh is heard again, and Mewtwo itself sits adjacent to Ethan, crossing its legs in amused curiosity. 

“How have you been? It’s been quite a while since I’ve, like, seen you in the Johto region.” Ethan says pulling out a couple of pokéballs and clicking the capture, releasing his team. Typhlosion is the first to appear, immediately snuggling into Ethan’s side and flipping on it’s back, begging for a hand to brush through its underbelly. The rest of his pokémon settle in nicely, either exploring the area or sitting nearby. Ethan watches the tension bleed out of Mewtwo at their presence, its stature appearing more relaxed. Ethan nods to himself at his decision.

“I am well, Ethan,” Mewtwo starts, head tilting slightly, “I have spent quite some time reading and studying the world around us.” Mewtwo moves its paw and psychic power is felt like a tight pressure in the air before a stack of books has teleported just roughly in front of Ethan. Ethan’s Pichu comes rushing over from where it was sunbathing beside sunflora, sniffing curiously at the pile of well worn and aged books. Mewtwo looks fondly down at the little electric mouse, Ethan reaches a hand out to pick up a book, stopping halfway in a silent,  _ may I?  _ Mewtwo just blinks a soft approval and Ethan grabs the first book that catches his eye, a red hardcover with gold binding and embellishments.

It’s not a terribly thick book, but he can see that it has been deeply used, a sticker on the spine rubbed away and faded just barely makes out “Lavender Town Library”. Ethan flips the book open, turning to a random page rather than just gazing at the title. His eyes land on a passage about burial rituals and etiquette at the cemetery and he looks up from the book with surprise. Mewtwo is looking fixedly off at where Ethan’s team has scattered themselves, playing in a nearby pond, digging through bushes, or just simply chatting away in a semicircle. Its face is open, vulnerable. As if sensing the question on the tip of Ethan’s tongue, Mewtwo’s telepathy rings through his mind as calmly as it always has.

“You are aware of my struggle with humanity. The cruelty humans spread or prevent and the strange relationship shared between Pokemon and trainer.” Mewtwo uses psychic to softly lift Pichu in the air where it had begun flipping through the pages of a smaller book, rotating it around and placing it on its shoulder. Mewtwo takes a second, organizing its thoughts or simply enjoying the small weight of Pichu as they softly pet at the scruff of its neck.

“To think there are intricate rituals, motions, and laws created to preserve and protect the memory of a deceased pokemon. I shouldn’t be so surprised by what I find, after all, it’s trainers like you that challenge my views so strongly,” Mewtwo sets Pichu down and watches as it runs off to play in the pond, before returning its attention back to Ethan, "The heart that can be found in the roots of humanity's culture if you look closely, it's all rather puzzling.” 

Ethan hums in agreement, gently tossing the well-worn book back onto the pile and laughing sheepishly as it knocks them all over. He sets to work immediately organizing and restacking them all, childishly sticking tongue out as he arranges the books from largest to smallest. Mewtwo looks fond as it teleports the stack away a moment before Ethan can finish, and chuckles lightly as the tongue previously out in concentration is pointed at Mewtwo in what it would assume to be playful exasperation.

"Professor Oak has been kind in allowing me to board at his home." Mewtwo's tail curls around his front slightly, almost anxious."However, there is only so much I can understand without experiencing it myself. Therefore I plan on departing from Professor Oak and traveling to another region." Ethan raises his eyebrows at that, not shocked, but slightly hopeful.

"So you decided to go to Johto?" Mewtwo looks sheepish.

"This was merely a stop on my journey," the feline's tail whips oddly to the side, "I felt your presence and wished to enjoy your company." The sentence makes Ethan feel warm and happy, the boy leans back on the grass and grins.

The two of them talked for a few more hours, barely noticing the orange hue and cooler breeze settling over route 42. Ethan's Pokemon eventually returned to his side, tired from playing and exploring, so he returns the younger ones to their Pokéballs and begins the work for setting up camp. Mewtwo doesn't do much besides watch in fascination as Ethan and Typhlosion struggle with the pegs of the banged-up tent they've used for years. But occasionally, the air will thin and something is miraculously put in its place, perfect and secure. 

It's the moment that Ethan manages a few sparks of his pitiful campfire, cheerfully goading Typhlosion in managing to do it himself, that Mewtwo begins to take their leave. They feel the itch to move, to be wary and not stay in one place. They try not to instigate the feeling often, but they make an exception as they ponder the distance they have chosen to fly. They are about to set off when Ethan lightly pats their shoulder.

"Be careful," he says with a tired but earnest smile, "don't forget to ask for help." Mewtwo can feel the protective instincts rising in their smaller friend and nods once, easing the tension in the other’s face.

Despite how small the fire truly was, Mewtwo can still feel the heat of it on their skin miles from its location.


End file.
